Bajo la lluvia
by DeiUchiha
Summary: ¡Hola! yo aqui otra vez con un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita, bueno no soy buena para los summary, asi pasen a lean XD


**¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita XD este se ubica después de mi otro fic Baile espero q les guste ^^**

"**ha" - pensamientos**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

**Bajo la lluvia.**

Es el fin de curso en Namimori y uno de los comités de la escuela ha planeado hacer una fiesta para celebrar. Cuando la noticia llego a los oídos de Yamamoto a unas semanas del gran día, este encantado con la idea inmediatamente le pidió a Gokudera ir con el a la fiesta como su pareja, pero lo único q recibió fue un rotundo no. Pero Yamamoto no se daría por vencido a si de fácil, durante casi mas de una semana anduvo – como lo veía el italiano – acosándolo con la misma pregunta; harto, Gokudera termino aceptando para que de una jodida vez su novio dejara de perseguirlo a todos lados, "justo a tiempo" había pensado Yamamoto.

Pero a unos días de la fiesta, Reborn mando a llamar a Yamamoto para hablarle sobre una misión muy importante que tenia para el. Yamamoto no tuvo mas opción que aceptar, pensando en lo que Gokudera le diría en esos momentos "La familia es la familia" suspiro, pero Reborn le dijo que si salía de inmediato podría regresar con el suficiente tiempo para ir a es fiesta. Yamamoto ni lento ni perezoso, se alisto para partir de inmediato, pero antes debía llamar a Gokudera.

Este se encontraba en su departamento esperando a que llegara Yamamoto, cuando su teléfono sonó.

-¿Quien habla? – pregunto con desgano

-Gokudera… -

-Yamamoto, donde demonios estas – le pregunto molesto

-Lo siento Gokudera, pero no podre llegar – le dijo

-¡A que rayos te refieres con eso! – exclamo enfadándose, ese idiota lo estaba plantando

-Por favor, cálmate, yo… -

Yamamoto le explico que tenia q salir a una misión importante que el bebe le había dado, pero que estaría de regreso a tiempo; Gokudera por alguna razón se había sentido triste con esa noticia, pero no se lo hizo saber al otro.

-Está bien, solo cuídate y regresa sano y salvo, friki del beisbol – le dijo antes de colgar.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Yamamoto había ido a esa misión, cada cierto tiempo se comunicaba con Reborn y le hacía saber que todo iba bien. Pero llego el día de la fiesta y todavía no había noticias de si Yamamoto llegaría a tiempo, cuando empezaron a faltar solo unos horas para la fiesta Gokudera le dijo a Tsuna de no iría a la fiesta, pero este le invito a ir a la fiesta en grupo junto con Kyoko, Haru y Ryohei, Gokudera sabía que todos estaban igual de preocupados por Yamamoto, no quería que se preocuparan por el también, asi que acepto.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en un salón disco de un hotel, que gracias a una pequeña colaboración de Hibari pudo llevarse a cabo, este salón se ubicaba en el último piso del hotel con una terraza. Al poco tiempo de empezada la fiesta una pequeña lluvia se hizo presente, pero que poco a poco empezó a volverse más fuerte. Tsuna y los demás se encontraban sentados en alrededor de una mesa hablando animadamente, cuando la música empezó a sonar, Gokudera se excuso con que tenía que ir al baño y se retiro fuera del salón, saliendo a la terraza, que mas que terraza parecía jardín, habían unas cuantas bancas, junto a unas pequeñas luces que iluminaban el lugar, y detrás de estas unos árboles, importándole poco la fuerza con la que llovía o que su traje se arruinara, se adentro entre los arboles hasta que llego a un pequeño espacio, aun podía escuchar suavemente la música sonando.

Apoyo sus brazos sobre la baranda que se extendía por toda la terraza, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientas veía las luces de la ciudad, pensaba "¿Dónde estaba, y si algo le había pasado a Yamamoto" no se había demostrado preocupado ante los demás, pero lo estaba y mucho, pero que podía hacer, solo esperar, suspiro.

"Tsk, esto apesta, hubiera dicho al Decimo que me encontraba enfermo, asi no hubiera tenido que venir a esta fiesta solo, sin…" – Yamamoto – susurro, cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose a él, se dio la vuelta y se puso alerta, hasta que –

-Gokudera – escucho que le decían

"Esa voz" pensó "el está, aquí…"; con pasos lentos esa persona salió de entre la oscuridad de los arboles, vestido con su traje negro desordenado y con algunas cortadas en el, además de empapado por la lluvia que no cedía, pero aun asi con esa sonrisa en su rostro, aquella que siempre llenaba su corazón de un cálido sentimiento.

-Llegas tarde Yamamoto – le dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y empezando a caminar lentamente hacia el

He vuelta Gokudera – le dijo ensanchando su sonrisa mientras extendía sus brazos solo para ver como el otro corría a hundirse en ellos en un cálido abrazo.

-Eres un baka, tenias muy preocupados a todos – le dijo Gokudera con un hilo de voz "por un momento, pensé lo peor"

-Gomme ne, Gokudera – se disculpo estrechándolo aun mas en sus brazos, se quedaron asi unos instantes, en silencio, casi parecía eterno.

Yamamoto fue el primero en separarse pero sin romper al abrazo, tomo por barbilla el rostro de Gokudera obligando a verlo antes de juntar sus labios un tierno y suave beso que el otro no tardo en responder. Cuando se separaron una canción más lenta empezó a sonar.

-Me permites esta pieza, mi amado Hayato – le pregunto con un toque de galantería mientras le ofrecía su mano, Gokudera rio un poco por la forma de actuar de su novio, antes de contestar.

-Por supuesto, mi amado Takeshi – le respondió de la misma forma, tomando su mano. Yamamoto tomo su cintura acercándolo más a él, mientras Gokudera ponía su mano reposando en el hombro de Yamamoto.

Ambos con una sonrisa, y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, empezaron a moverse suavemente al compas de la música, disfrutando el momento "Bailando bajo la lluvia".

Fin._

**Bueno** **siento que me ha quedado algo flojo, pero espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**¿reviews?**

**Sayo! X3 **


End file.
